


Holding Back The Tears

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho, pria mapan, begitu pun Jaejoong. Tentu tak sulit mengantongi restu dari keluarga bila mereka bukan sesama namja. Namun bukan berarti menyerah pada keadaan atau mengorbankan perasaan. Tetapi hal yang terjadi di luar kehendak sempat membuat Jaejoong stres, mengira dapat memisahkannya dari Yunho. Sesungguhnya kebahagiaan itu nisbi, dan hidup penuh dengan pilihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back The Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

 

 _Jaejoong merasa kebas begitu mendengar pernyataan dokter. Diulangi pun, sang dokter tetap menyebutkan_ _diagnosis_ _yang sama_ _…._

Heck _,_ _lelucon macam apa yang baru saja ia dengar?!_

 _Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah membaca hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia bahkan seperti tak bisa merasakan apapun, kecuali pening di k_ _epalanya_ _yang_ _se_ _akan baru saja_ _dihantam godam_ _._

 _“Kim-_ sshi _, Anda baik-baik saja?”_

_Suara serak wanita paruh baya itu kembali menariknya dari alam bawah sadarnya._

_“_ _Ah—_ nee _,” gumam Jaejoong yang tanpa sengaja meremas hasil diagnosis dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, “—_ keunde _,_ Uisanim _…_ _saya mohon periksa tubuh saya sekali lagi._ _Ada kemungkinan sampelnya tertukar, bukan?”_

 _Sang dokter mengerutkan kening. Jika nantinya ia menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, itu akan menjadi yang ketiga kalinya. Sebelumnya Jaejoong pun sudah memintanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ulang, dengan alasan bahwa ada kemungkinan data yang dimasukkan salah. Ia mengerti bahwa pasiennya itu tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan kemampuannya, atau merendahkan rumah sakit yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi ladang pencahariannya._ Namja _cantik itu hanya belum mampu menerima kenyataan._

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Jung Yunho, dua puluh lima tahun, seorang ahli waris Jung Star House Entertainment, salah satu agensi hiburan terbesar di Korea.Publik mengenalnya sebagai pebisnis muda dengan kecerdasandan ketampanannya yang memikat. Wajah rupawannya sering meramaikan majalah-majalah, terlebih majalah bisnis semenjak ia turut andil dalam kepemimpinan di perusahaan yang diwariskan kepadanya.

Menurut survei yang diadakan oleh suatu majalah, ia adalah lelaki yang sering bertahan di urutan pertama dalam nominasi suami idaman bagi kaum hawa. Ia termasuk dalam jajaran bujang yang paling diincar oleh para perempuan dari segala usia.

Tetapi tak seorang pun bisa mendapatkan seratus persen cinta dari masyarakat. Demikian juga dengan dirinya yang terkadang dipandang nyaris sempurna, ada yang mencintainya, pun sebaliknya. Beredar gosip mengenai dirinya yang dirasa kurang sedap bagi keluarga besarnya, bahwa ia adalah seorang _gay_.

Namun tak akan ada asap jika tak ada api. Tuduhan itu pun tak mungkin diarahkan padanya bila tidak ada bukti. Beberapa kali ia kedapatan _jalan_ berdua dengan Kim Jaejoong, putra dari generasi keempat perusahaan rekaman besar yang menguasai mayoritas pasar musik dunia. Dengan kata lain, Jaejoong merupakan bagian dari generasi kelima Kim Music Group. Dan sebagian publik telah menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berkencan, bahkan tinggal berdua.

Sesungguhnya itu bukan kabar angin belaka lantaran hubungan keduanya benar adanya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai rahasia umum.

Tak masalah bagi keluarga besar Kim yang pernah menikahkan salah seorang putra mereka dengan pria China, lebih tepatnya saudara sepupu Jaejoong yang kini memilih tinggal di tanah air sang suami. Berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Yunho, terlebih ayahnya yang begitu kolot.

Pun muncul wacana bahwa pertunangan Yunho dengan Kwon Boa baru-baru ini lebih dimaksudkan untuk mematahkan anggapan masyarakat mengenai hubungan terlarangnya dengan Jaejoong. Namun sebagian besar penggemar dari penyanyi solo yang berada di bawah naungan agensi keluarga Jung tersebut, memberikan restu penuh, tanpa mengindahkan berita yang kurang menyenangkan. Mereka menganggap bahwa pasangan yang dijuluki Tom and Jerry itu lebih nyata dibandingkan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang disebut-sebut sebagai delusi belaka.

Publik boleh berpendapat sesuka hati, namun yang bersangkutan lah yang telah menjalani dan merasakan. Yunho menginginkan hubungan dimana ia bisa berbicara kepada pasangannya sebagai sahabat, bercanda penuh sukacita seperti sepasang anak kecil, mendapatkan omelan layaknyasuami yang digerutui istri, dan saling melindungi bagaikan saudara—yang selama ini sudah ia dapatkan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan ia tak sekali pun mengangankan untuk mendapatkannya dari orang lain.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Yunho hanya disambut Taepoong setibanya ia di apartemennya yang berada di Cheongdam- _dong_ , Gangnam- _gu_ , Seoul. Biasanya ia dapat mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Barangkali Jaejoong belum memasak.

Anjing dari ras _s_ _iberian husky_ itu terus mengekor padanya yang beranjak ke kamarnya, namun Jaejoong juga tak ada di sana. Agaknya Jaejoong belum pulang.

Sejatinya ia sudah merasa lapar. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan Jaejoong. Usai membersihkan diri, ia bersantai di sofa depan televisi dengan puding madu di tangan. Ia pun mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dari kulkas sebagai pengganjal perut.

Ia sibuk gonta-ganti _channel_ ketika Jaejoong melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar _namja_ itu mengucap salam.

“Boo….” Suaranya menghentikan Jaejoong yang hendak memasuki kamar mereka.

“A-ah, Yun—aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku tidur duluan, ya,” ungkap lelaki cantik itu sembari membuat dirinya menguap. Sesaat pandangannya teralih pada sampah Yunho di meja.

“Sebaiknya kau memesan makanan dari luar, oke?” Seolah tak menerima bantahan, Jaejoong segera menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Yunho dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan kepada sang partner seatap untuk bersuara.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Yunho yang dikenalnya merupakan sosok yang tegas bukan keras, melindunginya bukan overprotektif, penyayang bukan posesif, serta bertanggung jawab. Tetapi semua itu tak kuasa menghadirkan rasa tenang pada Jaejoong.

 _Kita_ _saling mencintai tapi k_ _ita_ _tidak akan menikah_ _._

Rangkaian kata yang selalu Jaejoong benci.

Emosinya yang sedang labil justru membuatnya teringat akan hal itu. Sukar baginya untuk menanggapi diagnosis dokter tadi dengan kepada dingin. Ia terus berpikir bahwa Yunho pasti akan meninggalkannya begitu mengetahui keadaannya sekarang.

Padahal ia belum mampu membuat Yunho berdamai dengan masa lalu….

Selepas dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur, ia langsung melompat ke kasur. Barangkali Yunho mengira dirinya sudah terlelap, dan tidak ingin diganggu, sehingga kekasihnya itu tak lekas menyusulnya. Pandangannya lantas terfokus pada cincin platina yang melingkari jari manisnya. Satu dari sepasang cincin kembar yang sebelahnya melingkar di kelingking Yunho.

Ada yang bilang jika cincin yang sama ukurannya muat di jari manis dan jari kelingking pasangan— _dengan kata lain ukuran kelingking Yunho sama dengan jari manis Jaejoong_ —maka keduanya ditakdirkan bersama.

Ah, Jaejoong baru ingat kalau itu dilisankan oleh salah seorang kakak perempuannya yang gemar menonton drama. Namun entah mengapa ia meyakininya.

Jika dihadapkan pada kenyataan, kecenderungannya untuk tertarik kepada sesama jenis senantiasa disebut-sebut sebagai _peccatum contra naturam_ _—sebuah dosa terhadap alam lantaran telah melawan kodrat._ Tetapi ia tidak akan menyalahkan takdir.

Sekadar mengikuti hatinya yang hanya merasa, dan _cinta tak_ _pernah_ _bisa memilih_ kepada siapa ia meletakkan pinta. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan Yunho mengisi ruang kosong hatinya. Namun hingga kini ia merasa bahwa hanya Yunho yang dapat melengkapi dirinya, membuatnya merasa utuh. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tetapi rasa sayangnya kepada Yunho terkadang membuat dirinya tak berpikir realistis. Ia pun sadar dirinya telah berperilaku menyimpang; mengesampingkan norma, menampik doktrin, dan menentang hukum alam.

Bahkan ia tak peduli jika sekarang Yunho juga berstatus sebagai tunangan orang lain. Ia tak akan melepaskan Yunho meskipun tak akan pernah ada pernikahan. Baginya bersama sudah cukup. Tak mudah bagi mereka untuk sampai di tahap ini. Mungkin terdengar egois, tetapi cinta tanpa harus memiliki hanya milik orang-orang yang berputus asa.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Bangun dari tidur lelapnya, Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sisinya, melainkan sedang mematut di depan cermin besarnya dan sudah berpakaian _training_.

“Kau bersemangat sekali.” Yunho tergelak sembari melihat jam. Ia masih bermalasan di tempat tidur dengan berbantal kedua lengan.

Jaejoong sempat tersentak lantaran tidak tahu sejak kapan Yunho terjaga.

“Bukan cuma kau yang bisa berotot.”

Yunho terkekeh. Ia memang rajin _fitness_ , minimal satu kali dalam seminggu untuk membentuk otot.

“Kau tidak ngantor?”

“Itu bisa diatur,” jawab Jaejoong dengan santai. Ayahnya masih menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan keluarganya. Pun masih ada kakak-kakak perempuannya, selain kerabatnya. Ia hanya menangani salah satu anak perusahaan, dimana ia masih menjadi salah seorang direktur, bukan direktur utama seperti Yunho. Sekali-kali ia juga ingin bersantai.

“Cepat bangun sebelum sarapanmu dingin,” imbuhnya seraya menyingkap selimut Yunho.

Pria bermata kecil itu bangkit dengan malas. Setelah bersih-bersih seperlunya, ia mengikuti langkah Jaejoong keluar kamar. Sebaiknya ia mandi setelah sarapan, atau Jaejoong akan mengomelinya karena membiarkan masakan di meja makan mendingin sebelum disentuh, mengingat ia bisa berjam-jam di kamar mandi.

“Oya, tidak usah memanggil _housekeeper_ hari ini,” pinta Jaejoong yang melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Yunho mengernyit. Ia jadi heran, kalau Jaejoong mengambil libur bukannya ingin bersantai? Mengapa malah berniat membersihkan apartemen mereka sendiri? Lagipula mereka sudah memiliki _gym_ pribadi, tetapi Jaejoong justru pergi keluar.

“Kau mau berangkat sekarang? _Fitness center_ belum buka.” Ia jadi batal ke dapur dan memilih melihat keberangkatan pasangannya itu.

“Siapa bilang aku mau ke sana, aku mau joging di taman.”

Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pintu sebelum Yunho sempat menambahkan. Ia belum tahu mengapa Jaejoong menjadi aneh sejak semalam. Dan lagi, memangnya joging saja bisa membentuk otot dengan cepat? Untuk saat ini ia memilih tak ambil pusing.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Keanehan yang dirasakan Yunho tak hanya berlaku satu sampai dua hari. Semakin lama Jaejoong semakin tak seperti biasanya. Dari bolos kerja, sampai minum-minum dan merokok. Yunho tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang hanya menghisap rokok ketika mengalami kekacauan emosional.

Barangkali lantaran kabar pernikahannya dengan Boa yang kian berhembus kencang. Diberitakan bahwa ia akan segera meresmikan hubungan dengan salah seorang solois dari agensi milik keluarganya itu. Ia tak ingin selalu berprasangka buruk kepada ayahnya, tetapi ia meyakini bahwasanya pria itu merupakan otak dari penggembar-gemboran gosip yang tentu melukai hati Jaejoong tersebut. Lain dari itu, ia merasa Jaejoong tengah menjumpai masalah lain, tetapi kekasihnya itu masih enggan untuk berbagi dengannya.

“Kau cukup menemaniku, dan aku akan baik-baik saja.” Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengelak untuk bercerita. Lantas ia menyapa bibir Yunho dengan satu kecupan dalam.

Alis Yunho tampak mengerut begitu mengecap getir di lidahnya.

“Kau habis makan apa?”

“Cuma permen.” Jaejoong menunjuk kemasan di atas meja depan sofa panjang yang sedang mereka duduki; _super strong black mint gum_.

“Sedikit pahit,” komentar Yunho.

“Rasanya mirip hubungan kita.”

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam. _Namja_ yang kini menyamankan kepala di pangkuannya itu balik memandangnya.

“Kau lebih suka _gula-gula_?” gurau Jaejoong sebelum tawanya pecah. Melihat Yunho yang bergeming, ia menghentikan gelaknya.

Bukan itu yang kini mengisi benak Yunho. Gula-gula yang dimaksud Jaejoong terdengar begitu mencurigakan. Rasanya bukan sekadar penganan yang dibuat dari gula, permen, atau segala sesuatu yang manis serta menyenangkan hati, namun seperti mengandung makna kiasan dimana _gula-gula_ bisa berarti gundik, atau justru— _pria ataupun wanita yang diperlakukan sebagai suami ataupun istri tanpa ikatan perkawinan yang sah menurut adat dan hukum yang berlaku dalam masyarakat_.

“Boo….”

“Kisah yang selalu manis cuma imaji—apa aku salah?”

Jaejoong meraih telapak tangan Yunho yang menangkup pipinya. Matanya terpejam tatkala memberikan remasan lembut, lantas ia kecup dengan sepenuh hati.

.

_Kring! Kring!_

“ _Joongie_ _, sepertinya itu_ _Yunnie_ _yang di depan…._ _”_

 _Bahkan sebelum diberitahu ibunya pun_ _Jaejoong_ _sudah tahu. Ia hafal suara bel sepeda gunung Yunho_ _. Ia langsung menyimpulkan kalau tetangganya itu kembali melarikan diri dari percekcokan orang tuanya._ _Padahal semestinya akhir pekan bisa menjadi momen yang sangat menyenangkan bersama keluarga._

_Pernah sekali ia bermain ke kediaman Jung, ia yang berada di halaman bisa mendengar pecahan barang dari dalam rumah, di antara suara-suara keras yang bersahutan berebut dominasi. Saat ia bertanya dengan khawatir, Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu sudah biasa, kemudian melarangnya untuk bermain lagi ke sana._

_Seolah sudah meresap ke dalam pikirannya, dan ia memang tak akan lupa bahwa Yunho selalu mencarinya di saat merasa penat._

_Tiba-tiba_ _ia_ _mendengus karena mengingat panggilan untuknya yang masih belum berubah_ _._

 _“_ _Omma_ _~ jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi! Kedengarannya seperti nama_ _yeoja_ _! Aku ‘kan_ _namja_ _!_ _Aku malu sama teman-temanku, tahu!_ _”_

 _Umma_ _Kim_ _malah gemas melihat putra_ _semata wayang_ _nya yang terlihat makin cantik di matanya. Tak pelak ia mencubiti pipi Jaejoong yang tembam._

 _“Yunnie saja tidak protes, malah senang_ _umma_ _panggil begitu.”_ _M_ _elihat bocah itu hampir merajuk, dengan terkikik geli ia mengelus pipi putih yang sedikit memerah akibat ulahnya._ “ _Sudah, sudah, cepat temui_ _Yunnie_ _, kasihan kalau menunggumu terlalu lama._ _”_

 _Terkadang_ _Jaejoong_ _malah_ _merasa_ _i kegetiran di saat_ _me_ _ndapat_ _kan kehangatan dari anggota keluarganya._ _Selain kedua orang tua, ia masih memiliki delapan kakak perempuan yang selalu memanjakannya._ _Ia sedih bila memikirkan bahwa Yunho tak lagi mendapatkannya._ _Dan seakan-akan hanya dirinya yang kini dimiliki Yunho._

_Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, ia berlari untuk menemui Yunho yang mungkin sedang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya seperti biasa._

“ _Hari ini apa lagi?” Ia berlagak tidak mengerti akan maksud kedatangan Yunho. “Aku bosan kalau terus-terusan balapan sepeda di lapangan.”_ _Ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, pura-pura tidak senang jika harus kembali berkeringat._

_Masih duduk di atas sepedanya yang disangga dengan kedua kaki, Yunho mengangkat kantung plastik berisi banyak koin._

“ _Kali ini kau boleh mendapatkan semua koleksi koinku yang sangat berharga kalau kau menang._ _”_ _Ia juga menggoyangkan harta pentingnya itu hingga menciptakan bunyi kerincing, dengan harapan Jaejoong akan tertarik._

“ _Aku lebih suka es krim_ vanilla _daripada koin-koinmu yang jelek itu._ _”_ _Ia memang tidak senang jika mata uang logam dari berbagai negara itu lebih menarik perhatian Yunho, sehingga terkadang ia merasa diabaikan._

“ _Kalau begitu, kau boleh menukarkan semuanya dengan es krim,_ _”_

_Jaejoong tidak percaya jika Yunho akan benar-benar rela memberikan koin-koin yang sudah dikumpulkannya sejak menjadi siswa sekolah dasar tersebut._

“— _tapi kalau kau menang,_ _”_ _sambung Yunho menyeringai seraya memacu kayuhan sepedanya._

“ _H-hei! Kau curang!” Jaejoong memekik tanpa lupa mengambil sepeda gunungnya di garasi agar tidak semakin tertinggal dari teman sekelasnya itu._

_Hari itu Jaejoong berhasil menang dari Yunho, dan sesuai kesepakatan, sekantung koin tersebut berpindah kepemilikan. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak menukarkannya dengan es krim favoritnya meski Yunho sudah merelakannya. Ia memasukkan semua koin itu di toples kaca yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya, tepat di bawah lampu baca yang membuat kilau logamnya membias ke dinding. Disertai senyum simpul ia memerhatikan toples bening itu dengan menumpukan dagunya di lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Ia senang jika bisa turut menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagi Yunho._

_Namun senyumnya memudar tatkala kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya berputar ulang di benaknya._

“ _Kau habis menangis?_ _”_ _tanyanya sendu saat ia bisa menyejajarkan sepedanya dengan Yunho dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan._

“ _Hanya dalam mimpimu!” Yunho mendesis kasar, lantas meninggalkannya yang merasa tidak mengalami gangguan penglihatan._

_Barangkali Yunho mengira bahwa angin bisa menerbangkan lelehan air matanya. Ia pun turut sakit hati jika melihat Yunho bersedih. Namun tak banyak yang bisa diperbuatnya selama Yunho terus berusaha tampil kuat di depannya._

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Kecemasan yang dirasakan Yunho kian menjadi. Terlebih karena pada satu waktu salah seorang kakak Jaejoong yang paling dekat dengannya, Kim Suyoung, meneleponnya hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong sedang dibutuhkan di kantornya tetapi sulit untuk dihubungi. Ia pun sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Jaejoong, namun tak sekalipun diangkat, hingga menjelang tengah malam nada sambung itu digantikan suara _klik_ yang membuat raut mukanya terlihat lebih cerah.

“Jae, kau di mana, _eoh_? Kata Suyoung _noona_ , sekretarismu kelimpungan mencarimu. Kau juga tidak bisa ditemukan di studio. Bahkan manajermu di _coffee shop_ juga bilang kalau kau sudah seminggu tak ke sana.” Yunho menghujani orang di seberang sana dengan ungkapan kegelisahannya, “Katakan di mana kau sekarang, atau kau mau ku jemput—”

“M-maaf, Anda kenal dengan pemilik ponsel ini?”

Yunho tertegun di antara pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Jaejoong dinyatakan siuman dari komanya selama dua hari, setelah ia ditemukan di _club_ dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Selain orang tuanya, Suyoung selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menjaganya lantaran Yunho harus memikul tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan, sehingga tak selalu bisa berada di sisinya.

Tetapi Yunho selalu memantau kondisi Jaejoong dari jauh bila tak bisa datang ke rumah sakit, salah satunya melalui Suyoung.

“ _N-noon_ …,” lirih Jaejoong lemah begitu menemukan Suyoung di dekat ranjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa mengingat kondisinya mulai stabil.

“Kau sudah bangun, _eoh_.” Suyoung tersenyum lembut, namun gerakan tangannya belum lepas dari rangkaian lili yang sedang diletakkannya di vas.

Bunga putih itu dibawakan Yunho yang segera menuju rumah sakit begitu ia mengabarkan bahwa Jaejoong sudah sadar. Lili casablanca dan _lily of the valley_ , masing-masing bisa dimaksudkan untuk mengungkapkan rasa senang ketika berada bersama orang yang dicintai, dan— _kau menyempurnakan hidupku_.

Beruntung penjagaan di rumah sakit itu tergolong ketat, sehingga Yunho bisa datang tanpa masalah berarti, di antaranya mampu terhindar dari fokus paparazi, mengingat sang calon istri adalah seorang selebriti.

Tadi sebelum dibawa ke ruangan itu, Jaejoong tertidur lagi tak lama setelah siuman. Jadi sewaktu Yunho tiba, masih menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap. Dan melihat _namja_ itu tampak lelah, Suyoung menyarankannya untuk membeli minuman hangat.

“Rasanya kepalaku berat sekali,” keluh Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam.

“Ulangi lagi kalau kau belum kapok,” cibir Suyoung seraya menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjang.

Teringat akan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum tumbang, Jaejoong memaksa matanya untuk membeliak. Kini dalam benaknya dijejali Yunho, dan begitu banyak asumsi tentang tanggapan pasangannya itu ketika menemukannya dalam kondisi demikian.

“ _N-noona-ya_ —tolong katakan pada Yunho untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hubungan kami.”

“Eh?” Suyoung menyentuh kening Jaejoong—siapa tahu sakit lain tengah menyerang—tapi nyatanya tidak panas. Padahal biasanya adik tunggalnya itu hanya mengigau di kala demam.

“Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, jangan banyak berpikir dulu.”

“T-tapi—”

Jaejoong terngiang akan kata-kata Yunho yang senantiasa membuatnya kembali tenang setiap kali hatinya gamang, “ _Hanya k_ _au yang paling mengerti akan diriku,_ _Boo_ _…. Kau yang paling tahu kalau selama aku memilikimu, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku mohon … berhentilah mencemaskan masa depan yang belum pasti, dan tetaplah di sisiku…._ ”

Di usia belasan ia menyadari perasaan terlarangnya kepada Yunho. Tak lagi rasa sayangnya terhadap sahabat, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasai bahwa semua tak lagi sama. Ia dan kenaifannya menuntun Yunho meniadakan doktrin, melupakan norma, hingga bersama menjadi _pemberontak_. Dan semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin erat genggamannya pada Yunho.

“Sungguh aku tidak akan meninggalkannya…. Sampai kapanpun aku akan ada untuknya, aku akan terus bersamanya….”

Sejatinya yang lebih ditakutkannya adalah Yunho yang akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui kondisinya.

“Kau bicara apa, _eoh_?” Suyoung hanya menduga kalau Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya sadar sehingga masih melantur.

“Aku yakin Yunho masih mau menerimaku, Yunho tidak akan membenciku atau meninggalkanku, karena dia sudah mati … bayi itu—”

_PLAK!_

“ _A-appo-yo_!” sentak Jaejoong setelah merasakan pening kepalanya semakin menjadi dikarenakan keplakan Suyoung di kepalanya. “ _Aish_ , _Noona_ —”

“Sudah ku duga, kau memang sengaja.”

Jaejoong mengepalkan jemarinya yang semula berada di atas perutnya.

“ _Eomma_ terus saja membelamu, bilang kalau ada masalah lain yang membuatmu stres—karena kabar pernikahan Yunho, sampai kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu, juga tidak menyadari hadirnya nyawa lain yang mestinya kau jaga. Di mana hati nuranimu, _eoh_?”

“ _Noona_ tidak mengerti….” Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya. Suyoung tidak membantunya meskipun ia sempat mengaduh merasakan nyeri di bagian perutnya. Bahkan kakak kedelapannya itu enggan untuk melihatnya.

“Kalau Yunho sampai tahu, dia akan memandangku jijik, aku akan dibencinya, bahkan mungkin dia akan meninggalkanku. Dia tak pernah menginginkan seorang anak. Aku _namja_ —tapi karena kehamilan ini aku merasa begitu menjijikkan. Aku takut dia tak akan menerimaku lagi setelah ini,” gumam Jaejoong mengiba. Ia meraih tangan Suyoung dan digenggamnya dengan lembut.

“Jadi ku mohon … jangan mengatakan masalah ini kepada Yunho….” Suyoung belum mau meresponnya, dan itu sanggup membuatnya merasa kian tertekan. “Kalau anak ini memang belum mati, aku akan meminta dokter—”

“Kim Jaejoong,” desis Suyoung dengan mata nyalang. Ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa, apalagi adiknya seperti tak merasa bersalah meski nyaris menghilangkan satu nyawa, bahkan masih ada niatan untuk membunuhnya.

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu. Pikirannya kalut marut. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa di belahan bumi lain ada kasus laki-laki hamil. Ada yang dikarenakan memiliki rahim lantaran dulunya adalah seorang perempuan yang melakukan transgender menjadi lelaki. Ada pula pria tulen yang tiba-tiba dapat mengandung bagaikan suatu keajaiban. Dan ia tidak menyangka bila dirinya menjadi salah satu di antara mereka.

Berikutnya bayangan Yunho kembali mendominasi. Ia yakin tak ada yang lebih mengenal Yunho daripada dirinya. Selama ini Yunho selalu mengatakan beruntung karena menjalin hubungan dengannya yang tak mungkin dikaruniai keturunan. Karena anak barangkali hanya akan menanggung luka dan kebencian kepada orang tuanya. Dengan begitu, berarti tak akan ada yang merasakan sakit seperti yang ditanggung Yunho selama ini.

“ _Mian_ ,” lirihnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Suyoung. “ _Mianhae_ ….”

Suyoung menghela napas berat. Ia belum bisa memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa putra tunggal di keluarganya itu dulunya terlahir dengan kelamin ganda. Orang tuanya sudah memiliki delapan anak perempuan, sehingga mereka berharap dengan mengangkat salah satu organ di tubuh Jaejoong, maka si bungsu itu akan tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati. Namun kenyataannya, Jaejoong membawa kodrat seorang wanita.

“Kalau kalian menolaknya, tentu tidak mustahil hal yang terjadi pada Yunho akan terulang padanya. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan membenci kalian seperti Yunho membenci orang tuanya yang dia bilang hanya bisa menorehkan luka di hatinya, juga psikisnya.”

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

.

.

Yunho termangu di lorong. Dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih berdiri menyandar di tembok samping pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya kini. Seakan ada lubang hitam menganga di dalam dirinya, yang siaga menelan setiap rasa.

Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa air matanya menetes. Tubuhnya seperti bekerja tanpa komando dirinya. Namun satu hal yang diketahuinya, bahwa ia kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama—membiarkan orang yang dikasihinya mencelakai diri sendiri.

.

_Lagi-lagi suara keras yang bersahut-sahutan itu! Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berharap Tuhan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya, menuruni tangga, dan berlagak tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya tatkala ia melewati kedua orang tuanya yang semestinya sudah dewasa._

_Seperti biasa, ia akan mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumahnya untuk melepas sesak. Akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menemukan Jaejoong dan mengajak teman sekelasnya itu balapan sepeda. Namun kayuhan yang terlalu cepat malah membuatnya sukar bernapas._

_Ia berhenti di tengah jalan ketika secara mendadak teringat akan adik semata wayangnya. Ia terus saja kabur dari rumah saat orang tuanya bertengkar, sementara adiknya selalu ia tinggalkan seorang diri. Entah sekarang adiknya itu tengah berada di sudut rumah bagian mana. Atau mungkin sedang meringkuk di atas pohon yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya seperti biasanya. Sejak ia menolak permintaan adiknya untuk ikut dengannya melarikan diri dengan sepedanya, bocah itu tak pernah lagi merengek padanya. Namun kini ia ingin adiknya itu menduduki boncengan sepedanya._

_Ia memutar arah untuk menjemput adiknya di rumah. Pasti bocah itu akan senang jika ia mengajaknya. Apalagi nanti bisa ia kenalkan dengan Jaejoong._

_Ia menyangga sepedanya dengan asal di dekat pagar rumahnya, lalu berlari ke halaman samping di mana terdapat pohon yang biasanya dipanjat adiknya._

“ _M_ _in, kau di mana?_ _”_ _teriaknya karena tidak melihat bocah itu di atas pohon._ _“_ _Changmin?_ _”_ _panggilnya lagi sambil berlari kecil ke halaman belakang._

 _Lantas langkahnya tertahan. Ia_ _terpaku dengan mata terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Changmin mengambang di kolam renang dengan wajah terendam air. Beberapa saat ia seolah kehilangan suaranya. Sampai telinganya menangkap teriakannya sendiri, disusul pekikan histeris ibunya yang berbondong-bondong ke tempatnya berada bersama ayahnya._

_Setelah itu waktu seolah berputar sangat cepat di sekitarnya. Mobil ambulans datang dengan sirenenya yang menakutkan. Ia memaksa ikut ketika Changmin dibawa masuk, meskipun ibunya mengajaknya menumpang di mobil ayahnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia merapalkan doa di tengah tangisan yang tanpa jeda. Ia pun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Ia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya yang teramat disayanginya. Ia masih terus mengenggam tangan dingin Changmin selama berlarian di koridor rumah sakit mengikuti ranjang yang membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke unit gawat darurat._

_Pasti Changmin tidak akan menenggelamkan diri jika ia selalu menuruti keinginan bocah itu untuk turut bersamanya meninggalkan rumah begitu kedua orang tuanya kembali memulai perdebatan._

_Ia merasa waktu kembali berjalan normal setelah pintu memisahkan dirinya dengan adiknya. Ia pun baru merasakan napasnya yang begitu sesak dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, juga mendengar suara tangisan ibunya yang tergugu-gugu._

_Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Changmin hingga adiknya itu dinyatakan koma. Selama itu ia banyak menangis dan tak henti-hentinya mengecap dirinya sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak becus._

_Begitu Changmin sadar dari tidur panjang, ia senang bukan main, meski adiknya itu selalu menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Setidaknya ia tidak melihat kelopak mata adiknya yang terus menutup dan membuatnya takut._

_Ia belum menyerah untuk mulai menjadi kakak yang baik sampai_ _ibu_ _nya mengajak Changmin tinggal terpisah dari dirinya dan_ _ayah_ _nya._

_Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan…._

_“_ _Laki-laki tidak menangis,_ pabo _!_ _”_ _sentak Jaejoong kala itu. Padahal ia bisa melihat sepasang mata bulat itu sudah berkabut. Bahkan ia tahu kalau Jaejoong yang saat itu mencengkeram kedua bahunya tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar._ _“_ _Karena laki-laki itu kuat, mereka tidak akan menunjukkan pada siapapun jika sedang menangis!_ _”_

“ _Ayo sekarang buat janji!_ _”_ _Jaejoong memaksanya untuk saling menautkan kelingking._

 _Saat itulah ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata kesusahan_ _…._

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

_Maafkan aku yang tak bernyali untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadamu…._

_Jung Yunho, Yunho, Yunhoku … jangan membenciku. Ini tak akan lama. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari tujuh bulan, dan aku akan kembali padamu._

_J_ _angan lupa untuk selalu makan tepat waktu. Jangan coba-coba untuk merokok, atau mabuk tanpa aku di sampingmu. Dan jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu._

_Yunho, tidak akan ada aku jika bukan untukmu._

_Separuh jiwaku, Yunho,_ _aku mencintaimu._

.

Yunho tersenyum getir dan kembali menyimpan surat yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia membacanya, namun belum mampu menghapus kerinduannya, juga rasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran _namja_ cantik itu.

Suyoung memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang lain, Kim Sukjin, sampai melahirkan. Sesungguhnya dari Seoul ke Tokyo tak memakan waktu lama, namun Jaejoong enggan untuk menemuinya selama masa kehamilan. Bahkan belum sekalipun Jaejoong menghubunginya, sedangkan kekasihnya itu menolak berbicara dengannya manakala ia menelepon ke kediaman Sukjin. Mungkin Jaejoong memang benar-benar butuh sendiri.

Padahal ia sedang begitu membutuhkan Jaejoong. Ia merasa pelik. Belakangan ayahnya terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikahi Boa. Mereka tahu Jaejoong tidak sedang bersamanya, sehingga kesempatan ini digunakan untuk tak henti-henti menekannya. Pun ayahnya sudah menyiapkan surat nikah untuknya, sehingga jika dibubuhi tanda tangannya sudah membuat status Boa sah sebagai istrinya di mata hukum.

_“Aku tidak peduli siapa orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Beginilah caraku mencintaimu—walaupun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku, walaupun aku akan selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.”_

Bahkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan adik tunggalnya, setelah sekian lama, justru tak berjalan sesuai harapannya. Barangkali Changmin sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, dan kecewa akan pilihannya.

_“Tidak adakah keinginan, meski hanya satu, untuk membuat adikmu ini bangga memiliki saudara sepertimu? Atau kau akan kembali melarikan diri—seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu.”_

Kalaupun ia setuju untuk menikahi Boa, tentu hanya akan menjadi tameng atas hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

“Yun….”

Banyak kata yang telah Jaejoong siapkan, banyak hal yang hendak ia wujudkan tatkala bersua dengan Yunho lagi. Tetapi semua itu seakan melebur menjadi pelukan erat yang ia berikan kini.

“Aku pulang….”

“Selamat datang kembali,” bisik Yunho penuh haru. Kepulangan Jaejoong bagaikan oasis di tengah kecamuk batinnya. Dan Jaejoong tak mengingkari janji, terbukti kekasihnya itu kembali ke Seoul sebelum tujuh bulan mereka terpisah.

“Dia … tampan.”

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan. Melihat Jaejoong memandangnya dalam, Yunho menunjukkan senyum canggungnya. Barangkali waktunya kurang tepat, namun ia hanya takut terlupa bila menunda untuk mengatakannya.

“Moonbin…,” imbuhnya, “—Sukjin _noona_ mengirimiku fotonya.”

Jaejoong tertawa miris. Betapa ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Kim Moonbin begitu mirip dengan Yunho. Namun ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

“Kau pasti ingin Moonbin selalu berada di dekatmu dan mengawasi tumbuh kembangnya. Kau ingin merawatnya dengan tanganmu sendiri—”

“Dengan melihatnya lahir, tumbuh dengan sehat, dan menjadi anak yang ceria, aku sudah merasa senang, seakan semua beban langsung terangkat.”

“Maafkan aku yang menjadi egois.”

Yunho tak menolak kehadiran Moonbin, pun tak menerimanya. Ia hanya belum siap, merasa belum pantas menjadi orang tua. Ia pun takut hanya bisa menggoreskan luka pada makhluk mungil yang tak berdosa itu.

Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Yunho agar pria itu tak lagi menurunkan pandangan.

“Jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyesal, Yun….”

Ia sadar, tidak mungkin bisa memiliki semua yang diinginkan. Hidup penuh dengan pilihan, dan terkadang harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

_Aku membendung air mata._

_Terus melangkah, mencoba untuk menekan beban di dada, ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh_ _mau_ _pun dekat._ _Lantas berlari, memupuk keteguhan hati, menuju tempat yang tidak rendah_ _ata_ _upun tinggi._

 _Dengan senyum kecil_ _aku_ _bisa tertawa._ _  
Dan a_ _ku tidak akan menangis._

 _Di sinilah tempat itu_ _…_ _bersamamu_ _…._

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
